Water is becoming an increasingly valuable commodity. Many areas of the world must contend with a declining amount of fresh, usable water due to population growth, increasing industrialization, increased pollution, etc. Therefore the treatment of wastewater, including the use of water recycling methods, is becoming of increased importance.
In some countries water restrictions frequently are imposed by governments on domestic users and commercial institutions. Even if sources of fresh water are readily available, water conservation and recycling or reclaiming are ecologically and environmentally preferred options as well as cost efficient.
A number of known systems and processes exist for treating water to obtain potable and non-potable water of varying quality and for varying uses. Such processes and systems include the use of chemical treatment and physical treatment systems. The components of some systems include various filter and clarifier units, ultraviolet (or other electromagnetic) water treatment components, solid catalyst beds, pumps to move the water through the system, compressors for delivering oxygen, air or other gases to other system components, aeration basins, etc. with each component having its own treatment limitations and energy consumption demands.
A further disadvantage of the known systems is that the buildings or sheds which house the water processing components can include a maze of pipes and plumbing for use in pumping water between the system components, such as tanks, filters, biological filters, foam fractionators, ultraviolet water treatment units and other water treatment components. These often are individual components which frequently must be set up in different parts of a building. Also drainage pipes are often provided on the floor and water pipes are often connected to each individual tank or component.
Accordingly there is a need for improved systems and processes for treating water by using fewer system components and less energy.